They're back
by TeamEvan
Summary: Sequal to He's back. Ted and Cody need to get Randy and John back but get into something much more deeper. SLASH
1. We need them back!

_Hola! Now I wasn't going to actually to a sequal to this but then I thought thanks to (**xrazalisiousx**) that maybe it time. I hope you enjoy, all mistakes are mine of course! Forgive me. _

* * *

Ted and Cody stood there "should we follow them?" Ted looks over to Cody and narrows his eyes "No!" he grips at Cody's arm "we are leaving this is just TO much for us to handle right now." Cody looks over to his friend his eye brow raised "we, I think you mean yourself, I am okay with this," the young man grins. Ted just sighs "you are just kind of different," Cody laughs "you love it," the older mans face softens "it's true." They stand there listening to the the silence around them, Ted reaches out to hold Cody's hand "I'm going to miss Randy and John," Ted whispers. Cody smiles "They could come back," the blond man shrugs "yeah, you never know I guess."

"WHAT!" Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Ted and Cody jump at his sharp loud voice "Um..John Cena vanished into he darkness and may never come back?" Ted said with a questioning voice. Vince looks over back to Cody the younger man can only shrug "this is NOT happening," the older man mumbles "first we loose Orton then Cena!" Vince pinches the bridge of his nose. "You mean to tell me that Randy 'took' John back into the darkness where he has been 'living' fort he past year?" Ted nodded his head "basically," Vince narrowed his eyes "basically," he echoed. He sighed loudly "if you are done with us..." Cody says taking a step towards the door "oh no, you need to FIND THEM and bring them back." Ted sighed "we can do that , the darkness which Randy and John left are controlled by Randy himself," Cody nods "we've stepped into the darkness Sir, nothing happened to us." All three men stood there looking at each other "We could wait till next year on the same date," Cody suddenly says "I mean, today marks a year since Randy has been missing and we got a hold of him," Ted smiles "but that was on accident Codes." Cody look over to him "Teddy, shut up. So you see maybe if we come back next year we'll be able to contact them." Vince just sighs "fine whatever, we'll need to announce Cena's disappearance. I'll talk to creative you can go now boys." Cody and Ted file out of the room quickly "that wasnt so bad," Cody states with a smiles "yeah except for the fact two of the stop sellers are somewhere in the darkness." Cody just sighs "Well, lets go back to our room, I'm tired,"

They walk silently into their room and close the door, Suddenly Ted pushes Cody against the wall devouring his lips.

The younger man moans against kiss pressing his body closer to Teds the older man pulls away "Cody," he breathes

out "I..I.." but Cody shuts him with another Kiss "I know baby." Ted smiles and yanks at Cody's hand "let me show you, yea?" the younger man smiles with nod "yeah."

**~The 2nd anniversary, 4am~**

"You know," Evan says "I love you guys very much, but when you wake me up at four in the damn morning things can change." He sighs and opens his door wider "come on in," Ted and Cody briskly make their way inside the hotel room "Listen Evan we need you to come with us to that building across town," Evan raises a brow "why?" Ted sighs "didn't you explain anything to him!" Cody's face turns serious "no," Ted whirls around "WHY NOT YOU IDIOT!" Cody looks over to Evan "Randy came back and took John with him, there." Ted covers his face "Randy is back!" cried Evan "well he was, he took John," the shorter man's face clouds over in confusion "No, John joined the C.I.A." Cody laughs out loud "I can't believe creative came up with that shit, they could have done better," Ted joins in "Yeah but people believed it." Cody shakes his head "it's true," Evan just stands there looking back and forth "I still don't get what is going on you guys and I don't know why this couldn't have waited till later. I have a huge match with Edge in a few hours let me be!" Ted shakes his head "we need to get the building, contacting Randy takes time." Evan shakes his head "yeah I get that, but why do you need me?" Cody shrugs "thought you might like to join," the shorter man eyes narrow "for real?" Cody smiles "yeah." Evan smiles "alright, I'll go."

The road to the building is darker then Cody and Ted remember, Evan sits in the back yawning. "This is creepy," mumbles the young man looking out the windows. "We know," Ted and Cody say together. The blond man keeps an eye out on the road talking his time "just so you know Evan, if you see anything move behind the windows, don't panic its normal." Evan frowns "normal?" Cody nods "just stick with us," Evan snorts "oh damn and I wanted to go explore by myself," he rolls his eyes "if you want but the darkness might get you." Evans eyes widen "The dark-" but he doesn't finish "Were here!" Ted interrupts, they get out of the car "I've kinda missed his place," Cody whispers Ted looks at Evan "he's just some kind of different." Ted catches up with Cody "no kidding," Evan says to himself and runs up to the couple "so we need to go inside?" they don't answer him as they walk inside "now we just keep going," Ted whispers "Teddy, do we call them or wait for the banging or..?" the older man shrugs "lets just start walking the hallways," Evan shakes his head "but its so dark," Cody looks down over to Evan "that is the point."Ted and Cody start to walk towards the hallway "oh hell no you guys, I can't do this," Cody sighs "its not so bad, you've some this far," Evan shakes his head "no way," Cody looks over at Ted "maybe you can trick him with a blow job," They both giggle a little and walk over to Evan "well you know its just to bad," Suddenly Ted picks up Evan and they dash into the hallway "NOO!" cries Evan when he's suddenly engulfed with blinding darkness. "Teddy, Cody" he squeaks out "c-can someone hold my hand?" Ted laughs "of course," Evan smiles slightly when he feels Ted's hand slip into his. They continue to walk for sometimes, Evan keeps flinching, Ted is bored and Cody is smiling to himself Suddenly a familiar bang pierces the air "oh god!" cries Evan and yanks his hand from Teds. Evan wraps his arm around his torso "its okay Evan, this is what is supposed to happen," Evan nods "y-yeah," he reaches out into the darkness again trying to find Ted's hand. When he feels it the grabs onto it Evan notices that Ted's hand is a lot cooler then before a bit larger "Um Teddy?" the shorter man calls out "you're hand, its cold." Ted instinctively looks down at his hand and winces, he forgot he was in the dark "no its not," Cody calls out "I'm holding his hand." Evan gulps "Um so, I'm not holding YOUR hand?" Ted shakes his head "nope," Evan huffs out a weak laugh "oh, so then Cody am I holding your hand?" Cody hesitates "S-sorry Evy, not my hand." Evan "then whose hand hand am I holding?" Ted, Cody and Evan grow silent "mine," a cold voice answers.


	2. Life is a terrible fate

Evan was frozen in fear. He couldn't move his body, couldn't even yank the foreign hand from his. Ted and Cody have long since grown quiet and the room had gotten cold very quickly. "R-randy?" calls out Cody "i-it's us," he's only returned in silence "Evan?" calls out Ted "you okay?" again there is only silence. Evan can still feel the large cool hand in his, Evan wants to move, Needs to move but he just can't.

"Oh Evan," the cold voice "how I've missed you," Evan body is shaking uncontrollably "don't be scared," it continues to say "you are in such safe hands." Suddenly he feels two hands grip his shoulders "t-this isn't funny Randy," calls out Ted "you didn't do this last time." A chilling laugh fills the hallway "what makes you think this is Randy?" Evan swears he can feel whoever's breath on his neck, god he wishes he could move. "Oh I don't know, you sound like him," the voice laughs again "I sound however you want me to sound," Ted gulped he didn't like that. "Look, we need to speak to John and Randy," Cody calls out "we need them back," the air goes still for a moment "Randy and John you say," the voice muses for a bit "they are not the only ones who live in the darkness." Evan is almost in tears now "I can't believe this shit," he mumbles "just let us talk to John and Randy," Ted yells out. The voice sighs "unfortunately, I can't really do that, they are not here. I could give them a message," The voice chuckles. "No! we need to talk to them now, this is the only time we can be here," Cody isn't answered "where are they," Ted asks "You can go find them yourselves." Evan tries to shake the hands his shoulders "No way man," finally he feels himself return to normal "now, now Evan be nice," the voice sooths "how do we find them?" Cody asks. The voice laughs "you really want to go find them that badly?" Cody tires to look over to Ted "I do, we miss them so much," the voice sighs "very well, Cody smiles slightly "you with me Teddy, Evan?" Ted and Evan don't say anything for moment "I'm always with you

Codes," Ted whispers. Evan frowns "well I am not!" he yells out "I'm going home!" he tries to walk away when the two hands grip his shoulders again "AHH!" the voice huffs out a laugh "you can go with them or stay with me?" Evan eyes widen "hell no, I'll go with them!" The hands are suddenly off of him "keep walking straight to where the darkness ends, there you will find what you need." The air goes still and the coldness stops "well lets get walking you guys," Ted says the blond man reaches out "Evan take my hand," Evan grips it tightly "lets do this."

_/_

_"That was not funny!"_

_"yeah it was,"_

_"did you see poor Evan, you nearly killed him!"_

_"ha!"_

_"So not Funny, Randy so not funny."_

_/_

It feels like hours to Evan, Ted and Cody the darkness just never seems to stop, it has now fully invaded all of their senses. They take long strides, hoping they'll make it to 'the end of the darkness," slowly their eye sight starts to return "hey!" Evan beams "the darkness is slowly fading away." They let go of each others hands as they start to see the dark maroon walls "so where is our answer," calls out Cody "hmm," Ted rolls his eyes "were not completely out of the dark." The hallway begins to feel normal again (almost) there is a large painting hanging on one of the the faded walls "Hey you guys," calls out Evan looking at one of the pictures "look at this." Ted and Cody walk over to Evan "t-that's creepy," the young man says "that looks kinda like us!" The picture they are looking at is slightly large smack dab in the middle of the wall "that's creepy," Cody states "maybe we should keep going," Ted nods his head "yeah." They quickly start to walk away, leaving behind the creepy life like picture of themselves, when they reach the end of the hallway they notice three doors. Each of the door as one of their names on it, The middle has Evan's to his right is Cody and to Evan's left is Ted "should..should we go in?" asks Cody walking up to his door "I guess, it's worth a shot," Ted slightly smiles "on the count of three?"

"1,"

"2,"

"3,"

The doors suddenly fly open and a flash of blinding white light shoots out. The last thing either of the men hear are each others terrified screams.

/

"_so why are you doing this?"_

_"I did it to you too, Remember?"_

_"yeah, but I didn't like it,"_

_"they need to learn," _

_"they shouldn't learn like that," _

_"life is a terrible fate, John they must learn that," _

_"I guess so..." _

_/_


	3. The destruction of Cody Rhodes

_all mistakes are mine, Enjoy. _

* * *

The memories haunted him. Each night brought whispers from the past. It seems they've come to destroy his sanity, even the ice tonic won't sooth the voices, it only feeds them. The cold class sits nicely on his table, taunting him, _'one last drink, it can help you.' _He knows they are lies. **"I love you Cody," **his eyes snap shut **"Just keep holding my hand and you'll be fine," **He grabs for his drink, the ice clicks against the class-its mock laughter.** "I'll never leave you baby,"**Cody can practically feel Ted's warm breath again, nuzzling his ear. Shamefully he can feel his body react. He drains the drink and pours another "why not?" he says out loud _'yeah, why not,'_ the voices echo back. Cody smiles the only friends he has live in his mind. "Thanks for the permission," he laughs _'no problem.' _The alcohol slowly, nicely takes its effect. The voices, the whispers dull down to a buzz "sweet, sweet bliss," Cody mumbles before his eyes shut.

"Cody, look you can't continue like this,"

"The fuck I can't,"

"are you letting him win?"

"go fuck yourself Husky,"

"Ted didn't love you, why would he anyway?"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"No one will,"

Cody's eyes snap open before they squeeze tightly together again. The sunlight practically burns his eyes and an equally painful headache throbs behind his eyes. "Fuck," he says or tires, his throat is dry. Cody slowly sits up hoping to keep the nausea down. It doesn't work and he makes a bee line towards the bathroom. This moans echo against the tile wall, finally he stops. Cody flushes before pressing his forehead against the cool porcelain bowl. He feels better, till his eyes land on the floor length mirror, the image of a lonely, pathetic man greets him. "That can't not be me," he says _'oh but it is, take a nice long look,' _Cody shakes his head, big mistake the room starts to spin. When the room finally stops moving around and Cody feels it safe, he gets up. He brushes his hair and teeth, flosses all that bullshit before he walks out into the room. From the dresser he sees his phone flash, slowly he makes his way over, 3 missed calls and ten texts. "Jesus," he mumbles Husky's name fills his inbox _**'ted didn't love you,' **_Cody closes his eyes "it was only a dream," he tries to convince himself _'or was it?'_ "No, no he's not cruel," _'you sure?' _"Yeah." He calls husky but barely pays attention "flight leaves in 2 hours, they'll meet up at the lobby in 1." He sits down on his bed, the dream from last night slowly making its way back. Husky would never talk to him like that or would he? All this thinking makes his head hurt more. _'Have a drink, it wouldn't hurt,'_ "Can you feel this headache? No thanks," but his eyes land on the bottle _'go for it.'_

Husky sighs as he sees Cody stumble towards him. "Hey bud!" Cody smiles and Husky tries to return it "Dude, not again," Cody's smile vanishes. "What are you talking about?" the younger man gestures towards Cody "look man you can't continue like this," Cody goes stiff _'see, it's all real.'_ "Shut the fuck up Husky!" Husky looks away hurt "look I'm just saying-" "What, that Ted didn't love me?" Cody harsh voice interrupts. Husky's eyes widen "n-no man, I didn't even-" his voice fades away. _'He's lying Cody, all lies,'_ "look Cody lets just go and pray that they let you on the plane." Cody narrows his eyes but says nothing else. The trip to the airport is tense and silent, Husky itches to call Ted but he'll have to wait on that. With their disguises they make their way inside. Husky goes over to the NXT roster. "Whats up with him?" Kaval asks pointing to the Pro Husky just shrugs, he's not to entirely sure himself.

The plane ride is boring but it's a good thing they have alcohol and with a flash of perfect teeth, it comes to him at a nice steady pace. The flight attendant has been won over and it really wasn't hard. The wonderful buzz starts to appear as well as the voices, they're are soft hum at first not yet understandable. A few more drinks later and they become whispers but there are so many this time. It's like he is in a crowded room rather then a quiet airplane. Cody shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, suddenly he's become tired. Against his will he can feel his body go slack and the darkness engulfs him.

Cody watches has Ted's back arches off the bed, his blue eyes widen and his heart stops for a moment. "Teddy?" the older man doesn't bother to turn around. "What are you doing here?" Maryse sneers Cody narrows his eyes "I'm just leaving," the woman smiles "good me and Teddy bear are not done." Cody winces at her nick name for Ted "call me later Codes," Ted mumbles "now leave." Cody turns around but not before he hears Ted tell Maryse he loves her and only her, Cody feels his heart clench and his stomach drops. He feels his lungs tighten, he starts to gasp for air.

Cody jolts awake he's still gasping for air "Woah, Cody you okay?" Husky's voice sounds so far away and distant. "I-I think so," Cody gaps out, Husky smiles "our plane lands in 20 minutes, think you'll make it?" Cody laughs "maybe," _'sure you will.' _Cody frowns "here you are Sir," the flight attendant from before sets a bottle of Jack down. Cody gladly reaches for it but his eyes wander over to Husky's disapproving face. "Actually," he suddenly says "no thanks," she blinks in surprise "oh, okay anything else then?" Cody nods "water please," _'what are you doing?'_ Cody shakes his head _'you needed that!' _Cody covers his ears _'that wont work boy.'_ The young man feels a cold chill run down his spine, that was an entirely new voice. _'Drink, you'll feel better'_ a strong urge racks his body, its a good thing the plane is about to land. He gulps down his water, trying to concentrate but the voices are filling up his mind. Cody leaves the plane in a hurry, not bothering to wait for husky, he grabs a rental and takes off towards his hotel. Right now he needs to be alone, Cody's cell phone rings but he ignores it, _'do it, do it,'_ the voices chant. Inside, the room being to spin "fuck!" he screams out "stop!" but visions of Ted and Maryse invade his thoughts. "Why are you doing this to me!" _'to teach you,'_ Cody's eyes start to sting _'that life, is such a terrible fate, now go on Cody.'_ The young man sniffs but a smile appears on his _face 'no more pain Codes,' _The voices die down as he walks towards the window. He looks out, watching the lights of another nameless city shine bright, he punches the window smashing it open. Blood runs down his tan knuckles and he swears he's broken his wrist but he doesn't care. Finally the window is open wide enough so he can sit, finally Cody feels he can breathe, Finally he'll be free. Cody sits on the ledge of the window, the cool breeze brushing at his face softly. Slowly he scoots himself closer to the brim, his fingers clutching the sides. _'Go for it,' _Cody finally slides himself completely out the window.

THE END.


	4. Cody continued

HEY GUYS! I am so sorry it has been forever since I posted a chapter. I hope this helps out a little bit while I find my inspiration. If you got any ideas I would love to hear from you! I know it's small but it's something. Thank you for the support and reviews! Hopefully this will help me want to write more to the story. Now I give you chapter 4….

Cody wakes up with a scream "FUCK!" that was a terrible dream. His brain is pounding and he is trying to remember where he is. Cody knows he isn't in his hotel room he doesn't feel Teds legs wrapped annoying around his. "Teddy!" Cody cries out he looks around but he is in an empty room. "Where is Teddy, where is Evan!" he shouts but he is greeted by silence once again. Cody pulls his knees to his chest and begins to cry "I don't want to be a part of this, I just want my friends back."

Cody doesn't hear the footsteps echo in the room; they are far too quiet over the sound of his sobbing. "Cody, Cody," a voice calls "you were always weak," Cody's head snaps up and frowns "I am not weak," The voice laughs out loud "look at you, crying." The young man sighs "why don't you just leave me alone." He can't see anything but he feels two arms grip his shoulders, Cody feels something brush up against his ear " he's coming," with that the room feels empty again. "WHO IS HE!" screams Cody but he's left alone with his thoughts wondering where his lover and best friend are.

_You think this is going on too far?_

_I keep telling you they need this _

_NO they really don't, Randy. _


	5. Ted's punishment

Ted woke up in bed next to an unfamiliar body. It wasn't Cody because right now his legs would be wrapped around his legs, it was annoying but he would gladly take it right now. Ted sits up, there is a woman he doesn't know, and quietly he stood up and walked to the restroom. The last thing he remembers is opening a door but why did he end up here? "Ted?" a voice calls and his head snaps back to the bedroom, the woman is awake. He doesn't know what to do or even what to say so he stays quiet. He closes his eyes and flashes of Cody hits him. He is smiling, laughing, why does he feel so alone?

Footsteps break him from his visions "Teddy?" She calls again he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. "Hi," he says awkwardly the woman laughs "hi silly," she walks up to him and warps her warms around him. Ted doesn't mean to but he winces at her touch "are you okay?" she asks pulling away "I-I'm sorry," he whispers. The woman looks at him "about what?" Confused he closes his eyes again, thinking about Cody. "Where is Cody?" he says there is silence and he opens his eyes looking at the woman.

"Where is he, I need to talk to him," Ted knows he isn't here he's somewhere else but he can't remember. He doesn't remember why Cody isn't here. The woman steps back "I thought you were over him," she whispers "what do you mean?" The woman face looks uncomfortable. As she pushes her hair away from her face he notices the large bump on her stomach. "Are you?" he looks down at her protruding stomach. "Yes Ted," she snaps "with your child." She storms out of the bathroom.

Ted is now beyond confused "wait come back!" he shouts running after the woman. "How could you do this to me?" she sniffs "I thought Cody was out of our lives," Ted's stomach drops "I-I don't want that though," she glares at him "you left him for me, I am your wife not him," A memory hits Ted hard he remembers leaving Cody, he remembers Cody catching him a Maryce fooling around. At least he thinks that is what had happened; it feels like a dream within a dream. "Maryce?" he whispers "what," she snaps "how long have we been together?" She rolls her eyes "2 years," he shakes his head "and where is Cody?" Maryce sits up annoyed "He is dead, remember?"

The news hit's Ted so hard he almost falls of the bed, "what do you mean he is dead?" Maryce throws he hands up "HE KILLED HIMSELF," the words 'he killed himself' echo in this head. "No, that can't be right, I loved him." She laughs "well you had a funny way of showing it," she pats her stomach "you wanted to be with me, remember?" Ted shakes his head "No, I wanted to be with Cody." His wife has had enough "STOP THIS, he is gone you're with me now and we have a child on the way."

"I don't want this life!" he screams "I want to be with Cody!" he gets up and walks out of the bedroom. He doesn't know where he is going but it looks like his feet do. He ends up outside and inside his car, he turns on the engine and for some reason he knows where he is going. The drive is a little out of the way but he doesn't care, the night is growing thinner and daylight is soon going to break.

He ends up at the gates of a cemetery, he knows who is here, he wishes he didn't. His feet continue to guide him until he reaches a headstone, it ready Cody Runnels beloved son and wrestler. Tears prick at Ted's eyes this isn't want he wanted. He didn't want Maryce, he wanted Cody. He doesn't want a child with that woman; he falls to his knees in front of the headstone. "I am so sorry Codes," he whispers "I am so sorry I left you for her, I don't even remember why I did it."

He places a hand on the cold stone "I wanted my forever with you and I can't believe you're gone." The tears are falling more freely now "I love you," he whimpers. He leans against the headstone and thinks about his best friend, his lover. He feels something as he leans against the stone; his fingers graze something cold and hard. It is all too familiar, "Where did this gun come from?"

The urge to pick up the gun was strong; he looks at it and decides to pick it up. More memories begin to flash "I don't love you," he hears his own voice say "I'm with Maryce now," Ted tires so hard to stop the voices in his head. "Teddy, I thought you loved me," he hears Cody's weak voice; Ted's eyes snap open his eyes blurred from all the tears. His hand moves to his temple and he presses the gun hard, "no," he whispers "I don't want to do this." He feels his finger on the trigger "you killed him," a new voice appears in his head. "You pushed him out that window."

"NO!" Ted feels his finger slip and he pulls the trigger.

Ted screams he is no longer in the cemetery but in a cold room. The tears are still fresh on his face; everything he felt was all too real. He realizes he is alone in this room "CODY!" he screams out "EVAN!" but there is only silence. "Where are you, baby," he whispers before he presses his legs to his chest. "Oh Ted, you and Cody are so alike." Ted looks up into the empty room. "You can't see me," the voice sounds like it is coming from all of the corners of the room.

Ted stands up looking around the room "Who are you?" Ted notices a door and rushes up to it. A hand grabs his shoulder from behind and he feels something brush up against his ear "he's coming." Ted is let free and he grabs ahold of the doorknob "WHO IS?" he cries out.


End file.
